Because I forgot
by inuyashas-1gurl
Summary: Amnesia, a hard thing to bear, but Kagome has it. Was she really who people says she was?


Because I forgot.

I do not own Jay And Silent Bob Strike Back

even though it rocks

The girl gasped and jerked upright in her uncomfortable bed. She looked around at the white walls and scratched at all the tubes sticking out of her. She looked around clearly frightened at all the machines she was hooked up too. She screamed and passed out.

When I woke up again there was a silver-haired guy standing at the foot of my bed and he smiled at me. 'Wait' who _am_ I? Who is he? Where am I? I tried to think back, to yesterday, I couldn't grasp anything! The silver head came and sat down next to me.

"Hey Kag, finally awake?" he asked with a smirk.

"Kag?" I wonder...why but I didn't like that name.

"I know you never liked that name, but I like it."

"Kag?" I asked again, was he referring to me?

"What's wrong?"

I summed up the courage to ask him a question I knew he wouldn't like.

"Who are you?" His face paled a little.

"Why are you playing around like this, Kagome?"

"I'm not." I felt hot tears roll down my face. "Kagome, is that my name?" He ran out of the room and got a doctor. The doctor came in and shone a flashlight in my eyes.

"Ms. Higurashi…you are suffering from amnesia. Your memory should come back within the next couple weeks, if ever. I'll start from the beginning. You were in a car accident. You were driving and a car hit you head on. Please try to be calm." He motioned to my fidgeting.

"You are completely okay, but you have been in a coma for the last 2 months, thus the machines you see here before you. Your body seems to be strong, I see you wiggling your toes, you should be fine to leave within a couple of days. I've called your mother and she'll be here to see you soon."

"My mother?"

"I know this may all be new to you, but please try to understand that your memories may or may not return, I suggest lots of bed rest before you attend school again." I flopped on my back and looked up at the white roof.

The white head sat down in a chair next to me.

"And you are?" I asked

"My name is Inuyasha, I'm your boyfriend."

"Joy" I muttered before I fell asleep.

Dream

Normal POV

_Kagome sat alone and heard voices._

"_I promise I'll get you that stupid box."_

"_Whatever" her voice rang in her own ears. A pair of blue eyes stared at her._

"_I **do **love you…a lot."_

"_I know babe, I love ya too." _

"_Let me hold you like this for a little longer"_

"_Just a little longer." she murmured._

* * *

"_Watch this Kagome, Kagome come here, Kagome I love you…forever"_

Kagome sat up just in time to see a brown haired girl walk in dragging a blue eyed burnette guy behind her. The brown haired, seeing that she was awake, squealed with joy and jumped on the girl.

"KAGOME!" she screamed, "I love you sooo much, I'm sooo happy that you're awake."

The girl patted the girls back..."Um and you are?" The girl paled.

"Oh, I hadn't beleived Inuyasha...Here." She thrusted a picture to the girl. "I'm Sango and we were best friends!" The girl looked at the picture which showed her with this Sango-girl holding up a peace sign looking very gangster and then the one behind it showing them sitting on a bench talking to each other.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you..."

"It's okay, if you don't remember your past we'll help you create new memories, oh by the way, that's Miroku, my boyfriend, he was one of your friends too." The girl...I mean Kagome felt a strange calming presence from the girl and wanted to remember her, the guy however Kagome felt the need to be defensive.

"Kagome-dear, I hope you remember that you promised that you would bear my-"

**Smack**

The guy went down like a sack of potatoes.

"Sorry about him, he's just happy to see you"

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you're my best friend, he's your boyfriend, and where is my boyfriend?"

"K-I mean Inuyasha?"

"I guess."

"Oh well, he went home he says he'll see you later." Kagome nodded. So much for stress. maybe she could get some medicinal marijuana...whoa, where did that thought come from? Was she a stoner? She tried to think...maybe she could remember when she'd heard that movie...had it been in a movie? _Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back_ perhaps? Where'd she see that movie? Who was she with?

Kagome leaned over her bed and pulled out her file.

Kagome Higurashi  
17 years old  
Car Crash: Shows signs of Amnesia

There was also another paper behind it.

Born: Tokyo, Japan  
Blood Type: O+  
Guardian: Miyu Higurashi

No dad. Kagome sighed and read her allergies. She only had a few. She then placed it back. She flipped through the channels and was bored after 20 seconds. She walked out of the room and down the hall, careful to keep her gown closed in the back.

Kagome heard screaming. She followed it into a room that held the front desk. There, two officers held a boy with brown hair, screaming. They were trying to calm him down, while he was yelling at them to get off of him, he had a right to...something...to...see...her. Kagome mad out through the din of other noises.

He looked up at her and called her name out, and before the police knocked him out, she saw his big blue eyes...

A.N.

Hello lovlies.

I'm still tragically working on my other stories but this idea was too yummie to waste.

So r&r and tell me what you think

Love ya


End file.
